Coffee for Three
by xokatel
Summary: Roy/Dick Slash. AU. HS Setting. Dick finds insecurities as Jason comes into his life, his first place to look is with his best friend, Roy Harper. Roy wants to be closer. Its all only a matter of time. In between Young Justice-Teen Titans timeline. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

~Coffee for three~

Gotham HS Setting AU Somewhere between YJ and Teen Titans

Pairing: Roy/Dick (main), Roy/Dick/Jason (triangle)

Genre: Comedy/Romance

Ages: Roy-17

Dick-16

Jason- 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the characters, the pairing possibilities, the super powers. I own the idea of love triangles and characters developing a bond over coffee, because I'm a bad ass~

Universe: Mainly animated :D

"So...would you like some coffee?" Roy asked, a little unnerved, grasping onto the grass underneath him. He tried to look through the tense boy's fogged eyes. (AN: This _line_ caused Dick to swoon for sure! ;)

They were sitting outside in Gotham academy. Watching as the black bird took its few steps ,on the grassy area, searching for food. Dick attempted to look away. Here he was Dick Grayson, talking to Roy Harper. There were no masks this time. He had to be Dick. "Yeah.. That would be great Sp-Roy." Dick collected his words, his face flushed and attempted a half-hearted grin.

Right now his mind was filled with his current situation. Jason being adopted in his family. Not being the only 'son' for Bruce anymore. _Even if we were not exactly like father and son..._He thought to himself, before seeing a hand flashing over his face, an attempt to bring him back to reality.

He was getting older and could not help but wonder what would happen to his time with Bruce. The dynamic _trio_ just didn't have the same ring to it.

All this anxiety Dick had made Roy feel on edge. He _needed_ to grab the boy and snap him out of it. Well, Speedy would do that. Roy Harper _wanted_ to just wrap the boy up in his arms, until his mind cleared out and he was back to his usual self.

The archer had his hand grasped around the boys shoulder, clenching it. There had to be a reason he came over to _him _right? Not Wally West...or well anyone else at this school.

"Why do our mentors have to be so..._cold_." Dick Grayson said in slight contempt. He remained agitated for a moment. Roy's eyes caught his, he snatched Dick's attention, and placed a hand under his chin. They were very close. Not in the 'friend-zone way', but the way Roy's been hoping for since he realized his own orientation.

Clearly, any further progress in their relationship had been held off, ever since Dick's brooding. He hadn't gotten more then a few words out of him for weeks.

"Come on man, snap out of it!" Roy attempted again after Dick broke his hold. His eyes looked as if they were shivering.

"I'm fine!" he retorted.

Roy rolled his eyes. "You, are either 'Holy this-Holy-Batman-complex' cheerful or lost in these droning thoughts." Roy eyed him, making sure the _boy wonder_ was still with look like death now! Come on, i'm buying, we're getting lattes, you're staying with me today." He spoke, not entirely aware of his words of the effects on Dick. He was red faced and clearly embarrassed. Roy grasped the boy's wrist and hauled him up.

"That actually hurt." Dick replied.

"Good." Roy said hauling the boy with him to the cafeteria. He leaned into the boy, not caring about anything but Dick. The school could screw themselves, its not like anyone was oblivious to him liking guys. A smirk came to his face, at making it known that Dick Grayson, forever _closeted_,_ tight-wearing wonder-boy_ was _'his'_. Though he knew, right now, it would cause much more hurt than harm. So he led them to the school's cafeteria.

The dark haired woman at the small counter gave a smile. Roy returned the favor, hands still cuffed over Dick's. He didn't loosen the grip even as the boy struggled. He wasn't running away.

"Hey, so what can I get for you two" the woman asked.

"Two caramel-mocha lattes, please." Roy answered, a grin forming as he squeezed Dick's hand before pulling out his wallet. Dick looked annoyed, not in the mood for something that sweet, and hating he didn't even get the option. He paid the cashier and backed out of the way for the next customer.

"Can I get your name?" the older woman asked a sharpie held to the cup.

"Dick Harper." he laughed out, enjoying the expression on the younger boy's face. He said it as if it were the most common name in the universe.

"Gotcha!" She mumbled something about just needing a first name but wrote it down regardless.

"Haha, hilarious Roy." Dick said finally able to get his hand free. He forced down a smile at how ridiculous the older boy looked.

Roy grabbed back the younger boy's hand and led him to the table near the back to wait.

"Care to explain what this" Dick spoke his eyes leering to their intertwined hands. "Is about."

Roy laughed, head leaning back. "You're kidding right, I thought it was pretty obvious."

"And I thought it was _pretty obvious.._" Dick mocked "that I haven't even come out and told Bruce yet"

Roy opened his mouth to saying something, only to hear the same woman shout. "Two caramel lattes for ah.._Dick Harper_." she announced with a smile, having seen the two boys banter at the table.

Roy ran up to get it. " Has a nice ring to it, right?"

Dick sighed. "Yeah, like a _batarang _up the-" he started before meeting eyes with Roy again.

"OK I get it.." Roy finally stopped, but of course, he was being serious now. Great. "I just don't see Bruce being_ 'that'_ kinda guy..I mean sure coming out to Ollie was _hell_ but we had Dinah there and even he's getting used to it."

Dick sighed, mindlessly reaching and taking a small sip from the foam cup across from him. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Roy was grinning over. _Of course..the indirect kiss_. He never should have gotten Roy into _manga._

"Its not so much I think he'll reject me...but I don't want things to be different now..and with Jason being taken in-"

"Wait uh.._Jason_?" Roy asked, confused.

"Yeah I told you about him a while ago." Dick mentioned taking a sip out of his own coffee cup. Which Roy bought him, of course. Dick felt like slapping a hand to his face, he couldn't win with Roy.

Roy rose an eyebrow and stared at Dick, as if reading his mind. He caught hold of Dick's glare and continue to their earlier conversation. "Yeah the brat that messed with the bat-mobile.." he laughed out "So Bats is adopting him or..?"

Dick eyes shook a little before looking away at Roy. "This isn't funny."

"I-never said it was..." Roy replied ,gulping a little. He was in Robin mode.

"You were clearly thinking it."

"Well I mean.." Roy waved his hands over his face, and took a long sip of his latte searching for words. "Its ironic is all. How he's became part of the family-"

"He's not yet!" Dick protested, ignoring the stares from the woman and students around him. He nearly slid out of his seat ,and his face was burning.

"Hey." Roy whispered soothingly, rubbing his thumb over Dick's clenched hand. He was gritting his teeth, and hesitant met Roy's eyes. Which was perhaps the worst idea. Roy seemed so much more desirable now. It felt as If he hadn't known him as the womanizer..or _'man-izer'_ he really was. Like when he first met him, the image of the perfect _best-friend_, which later turned to _boyfriend_ as puberty struck. "So that's it" Roy found a resolve.

Dick looked over at Roy, who was now occupied brushing circles around his hand. Roy looked up, his eyes soft and still. He noticed just how light Dick's blue eyes were, how he wanted those same eyes to look at him. The way it would feel. And if having a monogamous relationship was as bad as he was raised to think it was.

"Dick, just stay with me tonight" he replied. _Very chalant. _Dick thought. "Its not like I can just..leave. Bruce still needs me." he reassured himself.

"Dick, come on. I know what you are going through, Ollie spending his time with his girlfriend and now training Artemis. Its not easy, and I get jealous as hell..In fact I ran out on the guy quite a few times. As you would know" he smiled seeing Dick's expression soften. "So come on..stay the night."

"_Holy_, not happening Harper!"

"I can't believe you talked me into this _Speedy_" Dick groaned.

"Come on it went over well" he chimed, an arm slinking around Dick's shoulders, luring him in.

"With Alfred who knows when a pin drops, and obviously would know I'm Gay. And Bruce that's too busy with the woman of the week to even start paying attention now." he spoke sharply, Roy leaned in. His lips met the younger boy's forehead.

"We're not dating," Dick said, wanting this whole day to just stop.

"Oh come on..that wasn't even..Well damn can't _friends_ even _kiss_?" Roy joked aloud leading the boy wonder upstairs with him.

"Unlike you I don't kiss my friends."

"We don't have to be friends then." Roy retorted with a smirk, dragging the boy wonder upstairs of Ollie's mansion, hoping to avoid any unwanted company.

"Yeah last time I checked you weren't exactly into commitments. " Dick replied eyes widening.

Roy moved closer to Dick as they found themselves in Roy's room. The room filled with his archery gear, and an attractive male, Dick noticed on Roy's desk.

"It doesn't matter if I hate relationships. I'm not just looking for 'a' boyfriend."

"You hate the idea of being tied down" Dick pointed out, removing some clothing to take a seat on the edge of the bed.

"_I love you, though._" Roy spoke out, too casual. Dick felt a breeze blow through him. Roy finally added up what was going through Dick's mind, and supplied. "I mean you're ridiculously gorgeous. A perfect brain and body...Its hard not to love you."

"_Coward._" Dick mentioned under his breath. Roy leaned toward the boy, and heard a knock at the door.

Shit! Roy thought as he felt himself losing balance, and fell against Dick on the mattress. He felt his heart beat, fast, the physical closeness and the bad timing. The two rushed apart, hearing a female voice clearing her throat. "Sorry" he whispered to Dick who was flushed.

"I'm back, Roy." the female voice announced, shaking her head, hearing the noises outside his room. Clearly he had company.

"Uh, hey Dinah." Roy laughed, a bit nervous, looking up at the blond. Dick smiled with innocence. They barely had time to catch their breaths and they _ felt_ ridiculously _hot,_ in the room.

"Oh Dick..." Dinah felt more secure seeing him as the guest. _It makes sense after all. _"Its great to see you."

"Likewise." Dick said, he gave a look to Roy who must have told Dinah something earlier. He saw that wink she gave him. "I'll be downstairs for now, Ollie's in a meeting he should be back by 11" Dinah noted to Roy before closing the door in front of her.

Roy nodded then attempted to resume their routine. "See Dinah approves. Hell she can even be there when you come out to bats . The woman works like a freaking counselor when she wants to."

"Yeah.." Dick gave in. "Look Roy, I'm gonna shower. I need to get my mind off of things." he said walking towards the door.

Roy reached for his hand, a softer smile encasing his lips. "Sure, the bathrooms down the hall." he gave a squeeze before letting him go.

As Dick left from hinds eyesight, Roy found himself going downstairs in the company of Dinah. A feeling of victory coming over him.

"What took you boys so long?" Dinah spoke, very nonchalant, seeing the boys chemistry a mile away.

Roy felt cheerful with his reply. "Its what i've been thinking all day."

"You've liked him quite a while Roy."

"It wasn't exactly the best timing.." Roy thought things over, looking into the fridge for a late snack. "But then I came to think, with the way we live, it may never be perfect timing. So I kicked fear in the ass and thought why wait anymore." he couldn't control the smile, seeing the chocolate cake left over in the fridge, Dinah shaking her head at him.

This was how things were supposed to be.

Meanwhile, Dick has heard his communicator go off, seeing the face of one angry Jason Todd glaring towards his screen. "Dick," he cursed.

"Great to see you too." Dick joked, being so close to relaxing today.

"So you're walking out tonight?" he chided, eyebrows furrowed. "Its obvious Bruce is _missing you.._."

"If you look past his apathetic heart." Dick retorted.

Jason only laughed. "So what's your real reason for ditching. Afraid i'm gonna steal _Batman _away from _the Robin" _He taunted, aware of Dick's sensitivity to the subject.

"You don't have anything better to do. No destruction needing to take place," Dick said with a laugh. He could hear Jason yawning.

"Well, whatever.. just don't make a habit of this. I'm not exactly sure how much brooding I can take in a day.." he dramatized a whine. This followed another slow yawn.

"You should be Jason," Dick spoke in a almost motherly tone.

"I should say the same to you, you looked like hell today. Anyways be back tomorrow.." Jason mock-pleaded. "Besides, its just pretty _'weird' not having you_ _here._" Jason spoke, in what if Dick had not known better, been fondness.

"Night, Jason." Dick hushed out, not wanting to really analyze any more of this.

Jason seemed exasperated. "Night, Dick."

Dick had hung up his communicator, still baffled over what the hell happened today. He held his face in his hand, and decided he needed a very long bath now.

Now time for Kathryn's writing short-time.

~+~ Well hello there reader my name is page break and I help divide the chapter!

Robin: I'm not sure if we can trust him.

Author: Sure we can I invented Page break and you are just going to have to accept him as part of the team.

Robin: *throws tracker on page break*

~+~: You're mean! *glares*

Robin: *holds out explosive device*

Author: *writes away characters weapons* Don't pick on poor little page break he's an orphan /cries/

Robin: Umm..hello I am too.

Author: Uh..well anyway it looks like we are going to have the next chapter up soon! And since its _MY_ story I demand batman say.

Batman: I am REVENGE I AM IN A FANFICTION. I AM TELLING YOU TO REVIEW. *edgy music*

~+~: Squee

Robin: I guess ihe is kind of moe.

Roy: Um..what?

Author: :D See ya next chapter.


	2. Mini SceneAuthors Notice

A/N: On a temporary Hiatus with my stories. A little bit of writers block, but here's a super short fluffy Dick/Roy scene for now. :P

Coffee for three? *Mini-scene-

Dick rolled over on what he presumed to be a couch. It wasn't one of those old couches that were worn down this one was so comfortable. He felt himself sink into the warm cushions.

He had felt very warm, and when his eyes fully opened he realized why. "ROY! What the hell!" The red haired man shook his head as he came up to Dick, using an arm to prop himself up. He ruffled his hand through Dick's dark locks, seeing the worry in his sorta-kinda-almost-boyfriend's eyes.

"Relax, short-pants. We well fell asleep." he replied with a confident smirk. Dick gave a glare. "That's it?" Dick rose an eyebrow.

"As far as I remember.." Roy joked earning himself a light punch against his shoulder. "Okay..Kidding, I don't see the big deal even if we had slept together" Roy continued and cushioned his landing before Dick's eyes bulged out. "-Which we didn't but...I really have needed you in my life and I think..we need each other. We've been friends since our Robin and Speedy days, and maybe there's something else here.." he pointed towards Dick's chest.

The dark haired man flushed, and felt his body shiver in response. The moment seemed perfect. Roy scooped up the smaller boy against his skin and crashed his mouth against Dick's. He was returned by a knee slammed into his stomach.

"Too soon?" Roy asked rubbing his hand against the harmed area.

"We're not even dating yet?" Dick proclaimed, a nervous feeling flushed over him knowing both Dinah and Ollie were around here.

Roy rose an eyebrow and scratched a nervous hand behind his neck. His voice however was hopeful. "Yet?" Dick felt himself face palm, knowing the grin on Roy's face. He leaned in for a quick peck on Roy's lips which he easily returned. "Yet." And then he felt a hand grasp his hips, Dick rolled his eyes and pushed the older boy off. "Can be a long..time, Roy" he smirked, knowing Roy's eyes followed as he left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Coffee for Three- Chapter 2

Part 2/2: AN/ Hey guys its Katel! Sorry for lte updates as I will continue the remainder of this story here. Was intended as a one-shot (long or short multi-chapter).. So here's the conclusion! Contains Yaoi/Slash/BoyxBoy so be warned.

Roy x Dick x Jason (one-sided).

Dick awoke from his unexpected well night of sleeping. It wasn't too warm or too hot and the thoughts of Jason seemed to go away a lot sooner then he had thought.

Dick reached for his chest. Bruce was such a bastard. He never acted so needy with him and now its just so easy to start all over again with a new Robin.

"Damn it Roy!" Dick shouted kicking the stray covers from the mattress he was on. Of course he had to be an opportunist here. Just when he was down and out, Roy decided it was perfectly okay to hop into bed with him. They hadn't gone on their first date.

Dick sighed. He knew Roy enough to know nothing happened, but still. It made him uneasy. He could feel the sweat dripping down his forehead.

"mnn.." the archer grunted feeling slender fingers clench around his shoulders, shaking him to wake up. "ROY!" Dick's voice threatened, upset at himself really, for his wandering eyes.

He continued to shake the archer, who only turned to his side, Roy facing the boy wonder. "Oi, get up." he felt heat radiate to his face, and held his forehead in his hand. God, this was going to be a long day!

Dick felt himself shiver as he noticed a hand touching his face, leading his eyes back to the owner. He swallowed hard seeing Roy open his light green eyes. They were looking all over Dick's form, a smile decorating his lips. Meanwhile Dick, pursed his lips, looking for anything to knock the sense into Roy. He settled for a pillow.

Roy's eyes glistened trying to hold back his laughter as Dick again held up the pillow attempting to launch at the archer again. Roy rolled over his feet touching the edge of the bed to avoid Dick's attack. He couldn't help but chuckle. "Hey! Dickie-bird~" he teased, crawling back onto the bed, his hands and knees.

Dick felt himself freeze. It was so effortless for him. He felt soft lips leave him, his forehead really, before Roy got off the bed. Wearing nothing but boxers, made it harder for the former Robin to focus.

"What the hell Roy?" he said. Boys were not to be pretty, or attractive, not to him. He already went through this with Bruce and it landed him nowhere.

"What? What?" Roy countered with a cheeky grin, noted the eyes doting on him as he put on his shirt. No boys were not supposed to look like that. Not at seventeen.

"Why the hell were you in my bed?" Dick sounded, much more flabbergasted than he wanted. He remembered the warmth from earlier, Roy's arm around his waist. Well technically not his, Roy's but still, he was a guest!

"Morning-Angel?" Roy attempted a joke, a simple laugh coming out. He winced at the rough throw of the seemingly harmless pillow.

Dick's glare was ice cold.

"What?" Roy asked, sheepish.

"..."

"Look i'm sorry."

Dick's glare focused more in on Roy looking directly in his eyes.

"**But-"** _Here we go again, another one of Roy's lame ass excuses. You were so 'cute' or I couldn't help myself. Such bullshit..He already has had so many lovers...So why the hell bother with him just now?_

"I honestly had a good reason" Roy's voice was a bit shaky and was that a blush on his cheek? Oh lord this was rich.

"And what would that be?" Dick mocked Roy's earlier soft-spoken tone.

Roy took in a long sharp breath before replying. "You were crying." Dick fumbled with his words, and suddenly the atmosphere became much more tense. He didn't feel like laughing, or blaming Roy. "And talking in your sleep.." Roy's voice solemnly added.

Dick remember his last conversation with Bruce. That is Bruce ignoring and being heartless to him while he bled his heart out.

"Look i'm _sorry" _Roy grimaced, biting down on his lip, and turning to his side, attempting to busy himself with making the bed. "I just really REALLY care about you, okay Dick?" he spoke sharply, almost cursing his love-interests name. It only was imbalanced by his shaking hands and jerking movements.

"About Jason?" Dick asked, Roy's eyes gave him the answer, telling him to keep going. He had to go there. "And Bruce?" the former boy wonder was surprised how calm his voice sounded, when he felt himself just breaking. A sharp sting in his chest that caused Dick to grunt out loud.

"Jason called me last night." Dick started, Roy's eyes opened wide, seeing the boy open up to him.

"Oh yeah," Roy dared to close a small distance between them, breaking through that wall. "And said I should come back and see them..."

"Back to Wayne manor?" Roy summarized held Dick close to him, in a full embrace. A hand rubbed small circles around his back. He felt cold, wet tears hitting his neck. Roy wanted nothing more then to comfort him, to hold him. To physically love him.

"Yeah-" Dick's voice broke, his eyes becoming red and puffy, burying themselves into Roy's neck. "R-Roy?"

"Yeah?" Roy ran his hand up and down the back of the brunettes head, his fingers combing through Dick's black locks.

"Come with me" and Roy had never been more anxious hearing Dick say those words. Honestly he thought he'd be much more excited.

"Sure." Dick was his weakness.

"So here we are," Roy said, holding out the door for Dick to walk out of. Roy insisted he drive, and of course, wouldn't stop fawning over Dick the whole time.

"Its not like i'm your boyfriend Speedy, its really okay?" Dick said, hands on his hips as he excited the vehicle. Speedy-Red Arrow closed the door behind him, holding his breath on the name change. He couldn't pass up a chance like this.

"Not yet but_ I want you_ to be." he soothed out, clasping his hand around Dick's. The boy wonder was embarrassed, and took some serious self control to stop from smacking that cocky expression right off of Roy's face.

Roy ever the opportunist simply grabbed Dick's hand again but in a harder grip. One he'd use steadily on an arrow before firing, and led them up to the staircase.

He rung the doorbell, only to be greeted by the older english butler. He bowed before greeting the two boys. "Master Richard, master Bruce has been waiting for you, quite anxiously. He looked behind him to the direction of the batman.." he greeted, eyes only slightly surprised by seeing the archer as well. "And you..master Roy." the red-head couldn't help but spot a bit of disdain there. Alfred's eyes scanned down the down, stopping for a moment, looking at the boys linked hands.

_This may not be such a bad idea after all. _The butler thought to himself, before escorting the boys into the room.

Bruce caught Dick's glance at him from in the entryway. "Hello, Dick."

"Bruce." Dick nodded, a bittersweet grin on his face as he approached his mentor. Bruce shook his head with disapproval as he noticed Ollie's ward right next to his former robin. "Roy," Bruce sighed in confirmation.

"Glad to know i'm welcome" Roy spoke under his breathe. Sure he screwed up, a lot, but he would think they'd understand both loving Dick so much.

As they proceeded through the house, Bruce talked briefly over outings with Jason, and how the Joker _again, got away. _

Somewhere through the conversation the young middle-school boy had come into the room. His eyes were glued onto Dick Grayson, and all over him. He turned his direction to the archer, if looks could kill.

"Hey Jason, its been a while" Dick added

"Sure has" he snapped out bitter.

The tension was so thick.

"Dinner's ready" Alfred had announced peering out from the kitchen, looking at the Bat-family and Roy.

They were eating Italian cuisine that night. Jason formed glares to and from Dick and Roy's. Though, Dick couldn't help but swallow, there were much deeper stares, at the former Robin. Dick chose to sit between Jason and Roy.

He knew he was in the middle of the crossfire.

"And..we were so damn close to sending that creep to hell but-" Jason spoke enthusiastically about his earlier fight, pouting as he saw Bruce's eyes darken and turn their attention to him.

"_Robin."_ Bruce addressed the boy by his hero name, earning a stare from Jason who was clenching a fist.

Dick hated this. They didn't need to be under cover but that bastard just thought of tormenting him like that. Being oh-so-close with Jason, fighting with him, just like when Dick was...that age.

"It is hard to resist." Roy added to ease the tension instead getting stares from each bat-family member. "I mean with some of those guys, to do justice or what feels right?" Roy was bringing up a good point.

"I see your boy agrees with me Dickie," Jason taunted, noticing Dick's one hand free under the table. He seized it.

"Hey, i'm not taking sid-" Roy attempted before hearing the sound of clashing silver-ware as Dick stood up from his seat.

"So this is what you're looking for in a Robin!" Dick's voice shouting, anything but his calm and cheerful self.

Bruce stayed silent.

Jason yanked his hand away from Dick, resting it on the boy's knee. "Exactly what is that supposed to mean?" Jason warned.

"Its no use..." Roy trailed on, his elbow on the table, face-palming. The original dynamic duo, were in their own silent war.

"I think Bruce knows exactly what I mean! I was always, always, _always__, _ following you, what you wanted from me, trying to get you to _see._ I mean I'm a teenager, and you've been in my life for so long. I like guys okay,? Its not that abnormal and you-you can't be that fucking dense!" Dick started to sweat, his face was on fire.

"Dick," Bruce tried.

"I reall-I LIKED YOU, its not rocket science Bruce? All those missions i'd go on, tricks i'd perform, uniform changes! You really think that was all for gotham's amusement or something? Newsflash i'm not just some exhibitionist.."

"I never said you were, you are taking this way too hard," Bruce's eyes were ice cold, he took a sip of his wine.

"Like hell I am! I know you are not used to feeling anything for more than a night? But you could've at least given me a chance.."

"Dick," Bruce sighed.

"We're still people, deep down, I can't just block this shit out. And so soon for you to just move on, like I was never that important, just something to write off on your taxes!"

"Dick!" Bruce admitted his blue eyes glistening as he held a hand to his forehead, his head aching now. He was at the point where he had left his seat, unable to do this shouting from across the table. He gripped Dick's wrist which had a clenched fist towards the end, and held it down. The boy always felt everything so much harder. "I'm sorry...I can't Dick, you're my ward." Bruce murmured an apology "..But, I never, _never_ wanted you to leave. Jason is just as important to our family, and I won't go back on what i've done. I want you to be happy Dick, and..i'm sorry I wasn't able to meet the role you wanted-" it looked so painful for the batman to say those words. He had bitten through some of the skin of his lip, as he let go of Dick.

Now he felt guilt. And damn he was the one who was heart-broken! "No, Bruce, I'm...Sorry-" he bowed his head, squinting his eyes, like hell he'd cry in front of him now!

They both returned to their seats, a sympathetic look in both Roy and Jason's eyes.

Roy was the one who took the wheel, holding onto Dick's hand now and giving it a squeeze. Dinner was much quieter for the dynamic duo.

"Are you okay?" Roy asked, tossing his skin tight shirt to a side waist basket as he heard the water running. He looked through his bag for something to sleep in.

"Yeah." Dick sounded so lifeless. Roy groaned, throwing his change of clothes on the bed.

"Don't give me that shit!" he said irritated, swinging open the bathroom door. He felt himself getting slapped in the face with what seemed like a very aerodynamic towel.

He had caught a very beautiful, tear-stained Dick Grayson. Being half naked also helped.

"Its not shit!..and don't just come in here" his desperation was showing, he walked over to the shower head, turning it off. Giving up on the idea of showering off everything that happened.

"Don't tell me an obvious lie, you don't think I know you well enough, _Nightwing_~" Roy cooed the boys name.

"I should have known, and i'm sorry-" Roy began apologizing catching Dick off guard enough to have the boy grab him and guide him into their guest room. "About Bruce." his voice ghosted over Dick's lips. The boy found himself walking backwards trying to avoid getting trapped.

"Its just a stupid feeling I had! But Bruce...he just didn't give a damn when I told him, I was just supposed to keep that in all along. Being at his side, seeing him with different lovers every day!" Dick admitted his blue eyes shining, wet and just about ready to break.

Roy pressed his luck holding onto Dick's hand and kissing it. Dick was flustered but still cried "The bastard didn't even give me the time of day! And how the hell i'm supposed to see him and Jason more. When they're both so painful see! Everything reminds me of him...someway or another you just can't escape the thought of batman, not in Gotham anyway." Dick finished his confession, this time tears really coming out. He heard a small thud in the room.

"Oh." Dick flushed, mad at himself for not fighting anymore.

Roy had backed the boy against the wall, an arm behind Dick's waist still holding him close. He pressed against him, lips tracing the areas the tears had fallen, he licked them away.

"Pervert!" Dick accused, stopping as he felt Roy gently, and lovingly say his name. "I may not be Bruce..or ever fill that gap.."

"What on earth are you saying? You don't even like relationships, boyfriend, girlfriend, you'd much rather have sex!" Dick accused a finger separating the boy's faces.

"_Dick.."_ Roy soothed, a hesitant hand fondling the bottom of the brunettes chin. "Its not the same anymore you idiot!" Roy finally snapped, pushing Dick's hand away and holding it between their chests. His lips finally met Dick's. The other boy gasped, giving the archer just enough time to enter his mouth. Their tongues clashed against each other, and the red-head led.

Roy's tongue massaged Dick's before exploring every single inch of him. Dick was still crying. He was going to be there, eventually his time had to come, Bruce wouldn't always have that hold over him. They broke for air.

"This better not just be some fucking thrill you get-Harpe-mphh.." Dick started before feeling that familiar hand cradle behind his head. Roy deepened the kiss, angling his face at an angle before possessing those lips again. Dick had finally gave into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Roy's neck. He needed the warmth.

Roy guided their bodies in almost a dance until they reached the bed. They broke apart, a trail of saliva between their lips. They were breathing hard. Roy laid down on his back, holding out a hand for Dick to take. _"I love you,"_ Roy softly admitted before pulling the boy down on the bed with him.

Roy held him that night, until Dick's crying had finally stopped. Their wore each other out, and Roy kissed Dick softly on the forehead before falling into sleep.

The words Jason and Bruce never came out from Dick's mouth, not that night, at least. As they were both under the covers Roy wrapped an arm over Dick, giving him plenty of space to leave if he needed. They faced each other on their sides.

Dick leaned up, just missing the warmth of course, and stole a kiss from Roy. The red-head chuckled his arm grasping Dick's body until his face was pillowed against his chest.

Dick woke up that morning, a feeling of deja vu as he woke up in his once-bedroom. He felt his chest fluttering as he looked Roy in the eyes. Said male leaned in to capture Dick's lips.

"ROY!" a male voice shouted out to the couple, as he swung the door open. Dick flushed a bright red color, covering his exposed and recently marked chest. Roy smirked, though couldn't help but see the challenging glance Jason had been giving him.

"Well I knew you were into dick, Dick. But Speedy? Really?" Jason shook his head a possessive hand wrapping around Dick's wrist. Roy took notice, that and of course him pulling Dick away from Roy.

"Lets all talk over this, over some nice coffee." Roy offered, holding his arm firmly around Dick's waist.

"Fine.." the other two boys said at once.

"So I guess that makes it coffee for three?" Roy joked, not comfortable with Jason or the silent death glare that followed. It seemed like everyone wanted Dick Grayson. He accented his desperation with a sigh.

Dick smiled, seeing Roy hold the door open for Jason who entered the cafe. Already entering the shop and placing his order. Flirting with the guy at the counter and looking back to see if he caught a certain someones attention.

Dick held a hand up to the red-heads hair, and hand smoothing its over, before leaning up to him. Roy felt him breathing on him, and had to seal the gap. Dick's lips were perfect and they fit perfectly together.

As they looked at each other breaking for air, the archer felt a sharp sting in his side. How Jason managed to swing that door open right then and there, was beyond him.

"Weren't you busy with that guy in there?"

"I'm watching you Roy." Jason warned, grabbing onto Dick's wrist, who gave a pleading look towards Roy. So right now it wasn't perfect. And they wouldn't have too much time with Jason being here.

Still he couldn't complain. He was finally reaching Dick, showing him how damn important he was to him all along. It wasn't like any other lovers he slept with.

"So..are you gonna order?" he noticed Dick peering through the door.

"Of course." he answered to something entirely else. "I'll follow you anywhere"

Dick rose an eyebrow, suppressing a laugh, and Roy knew exactly how that sounded. Roy took Dick's hand as he finally went into the cafe. He noted the disturbed, not turbed, look on Jason's face before he began sipping his coffee.

"So how's the coffee?" Roy attempted to break out, as Jason glared and Dick suppressed a chuckle. Things were gonna be just fine.

A/N: So that was some cheesy smutty stuff :P But hell that's what I write. Hope you enjoy! Will most likely post one-shots of these two. My favorite DC couple. I may have written a little anime style, since that's what i'm used to. But I managed to not slip in random Japanese words. Hope you enjoyed this :D I love coffee! And I surprisingly used cheesy lines and still got myself a girl to like me. Score!


End file.
